Microwave containers are known in the prior art. A microwave container is used to contain food therein and can be placed inside a microwave oven for cooking or heating up the food. A vent opening is usually formed on the lid of the microwave container to allow the release of pressure and vapor that may be formed inside the microwave container during cooking or heating up of the food inside the microwave oven. Various mechanisms have been designed to open and close the vent opening of a microwave container. However, the conventional mechanisms for opening and closing the vent opening of a microwave container are complicated in structure. Hence, there is a need to provide an improved microwave container with a simple mechanism for opening and closing the vent opening.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a microwave container, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the microwave container disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.